Small scale unmanned air vehicles (UAVs) and other small scale vehicles and field operated devices often use batteries for electrical and electro-mechanical operation. Batteries are often heavy and add significant weight to these devices and UAVs. In the case of UAVs added battery weight diminishes performance and flight time. Additionally, batteries often take up significant amounts of space within devices that would otherwise be devoted to miniaturizing devices or adding additional functionality. In UAVs a larger fuselage is required to contain the batteries needed for operation. Further, a larger propulsion source (e.g., a motor and propeller) and wings with attendant weight increases for both may be needed to ensure a battery operated UAV has the performance and lifespan required.
Further, in at least some circumstances it is often necessary to store battery operated devices and UAVs for significant periods (e.g., months, years and the like) before operation is desired. Batteries frequently lose all or part of their charge when stored. Devices and UAVs including aged batteries may thereby have no or limited performance and correspondingly have limited reliability in the field. In some circumstances, for instance during deployment and when remote from a source of resupply, it may be extremely difficult to find a replacement battery or recharge a battery without special equipment that may not be available or portable.